


The Amazing Adventures of Klem And Matt

by InkyNuggets



Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Care of Magical Creatures, Cousins, Crack, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNuggets/pseuds/InkyNuggets
Summary: (Hogwarts AU) The tale of two cousins in Hogwarts. Join Klemens and Matthías as they learn magic, create the well-known and iconic self-proclaimed award-winning anti-capitalist group Hatari while trying to dismantle capitalism in the wizarding world and recruiting (comrades) friends on the way





	The Amazing Adventures of Klem And Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's the Hatari Hogwarts AU that literally no one asked for. I'm back for awhile but I won't be back too often in the future due to some businesses I need to take care of (aka 12th grader stuff)
> 
> This is just a prototype fic. This fic is just a test try fic to see if I can write a decent brotherly bonding fic between Matthías and Klemens. And if this fic reaches expectation (which honestly is pretty low), then I'll try to continue this while maintaining the same writing style. 
> 
> It's my first Hatari fanfic with multiple chapters so if this fic gets enough attention, I'll consider continuing alot of Hatari fics in my draft and posting it

The two were inseparable. Back in Iceland, the two even begged to go to the same school. When the older heard the younger could not attend Durmstrang due to something about blood status, he chose to go to Hogwarts just to be close with the younger. The younger couldn't bare to see the older waste away such an opportunity just because of him being half muggle, but the older still brushed it off anyway

And even on their first arrival to Britain, they've shown little to no shame in showing each other very close brotherly affection, which weirded out almost every pureblood kids since they've never seem to show each other that level of intimacy. They begged to have the share the same wand but when the younger tried to wield the same wand as the older, it exploded. The older wielded Hawthorn and Phoenix Feather, while the younger wielded Chestnut and Unicorn Hair. Very contradicting types of wands, but that didn't faze them at all. They continued on with their day, happy to get such beautiful wands

Train rides had been a bit wobbly but the two managed to get through it. The younger pulled out bags of sweets from his own trunk and tossed the older some candies. After a few minutes of chasing chocolate frogs and literally almost covering their whole compartment in chocolate from the melting frogs, they've finally made it to Hogwarts

The first time of their sorting was something of a moment of euphoria for the two. They stayed close to each other as names were called and sorted

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat had yelled for the younger and shorter. He skipped towards the Hufflepuff table, not before giving his cousin a comforting pat on the back. Then, the older stepped up, with high hopes to get into Hufflepuff

_Hmm? Hufflepuff?_

_"Yes. Klemens is in Hufflepuff so I want to be in there too!"_

_Ah, he is a friend of yours_

_"He's my cousin! My best friend"_

_But where your family was placed could not determine where you would be placed boy. Unreasonable as it may be, unfair as it may look like, though the boy you claimed as your close friend showed that he could reach his true potential amongst the kind and the hard-working_

_You have potential boy. However, Hufflepuff can not help you reach and exceed it, in fact, it will only slow your progress and turn you into someone you're not. Hufflepuffs value kindness, loyalty, and dedication, while you certainly possess these traits, this is not you, it is merely your moral standing_

_A house suited for you would be a sanctuary for the odd, the creative, and the dreamer, those of a strong moral standing and acceptance stood here to build the foundation of said house. This house will help you realize the wisdom within yourself and what you can achieve with it. The house which value those of wits and learning, where you will certainly find your kind, a place of innovation where you can truly find yourself. That house, if it wasn't obvious enough, would be_

"RAVENCLAW!" And for Matthías, it felt like it was the end of the world. Ravenclaw tower was far and it made him fear the worse for his friendship. Klemens didn't care. He didn't see this as a bump and he certainly didn't think this would change anything. It just meant he's the kind one out of the two and Matti is the smart one

Fortunately, he was right. Nothing changed between them. Never had, never would. Sure, there were a few obstacles including the limited time together with being in different houses, but the two made the most of it by going on their own small quests and adventures

But that was until fifth year

Being in Hufflepuff, it gave Klemens a chance to interact with more people than he could've imagined. He had friends over in Slytherin as well as Gryffindor. One of his most notable friend from Gryffindor would be a muggleborn named Einar who was also from Iceland. The two grew very close with each other and began doing stupid shit together. It made Klemens forget about Matthías occasionally and it was okay. The thought of leaving his cousin behind like that kind of disturbed him but he tried to reassure himself Matthías had other friends so he would be fine, he's probably having lots of fun as well

However, for Matthías, it was different. Ravenclaws weren't exactly the most social of people. Others from other houses tend to look at Ravenclaw with faces filled with confusion or even annoyance. It was not a pleasant ride. Sure, not everyone's like that, but for some weird reason Ravenclaw began to look like the social stigma of Hogwarts with their odd and quirky behaviour outwardly shown towards the others and the longer this went, the more unfair it seemed.

And for the long run, Ravenclaw began to shut themselves away from the others after the many hurtful comments sent towards them. This caused Ravenclaw to grow even more wary of the outside and with this wariness, came distrust. It's rare to see any Ravenclaws interact with other houses anymore and even if there's still some, it's rare they're seen together with the others as they also develop some kind of fear of rejection. Turns out, this had never happened in the past but as times went by, things change, people changed for the worse

He did have a friend though, but just from his own house. Hákon was a fellow Ravenclaw. He also worked as a journalist for the school's version of the Daily Prophet. He didn't quite like him at first, the guy looked really weird. One time, he recalled during 2nd year, he saw him dangling on the branches of the Whomping Willow, butt naked with nothing on his back. He claimed it was for comedy before helping him get down. He doubted comedy could cost a boy his whole set of clothing

In other words, he was not fine. But he couldn't risk his own happiness for Klemens'. He had never seen the shorter look so happy. So he bared with it, and it was okay. In the end, Hákon made him happy, and the others from the house made him feel welcomed for the first time in awhile. With Hákon, he could innovate, make their own makeshift little stage play, maybe some sketch comedies, write some deep poems to read and laugh at, make inside jokes only the two of them and some Ravenclaw kids understand, it was fun. Like the Sorting Hat had said, he would find a home in Ravenclaw tower and he did, and in the end it also made him quite comfortable and happy. It was fine to forget about him as well

Einar, however, didn't think this was fine

He had only known Klemens so far and he barely even knew Matthías. However, from the stories he heard about the two, it was really upsetting to see two really close family members, really close _best friends_ , lose touch with each other as the time went by. Klemens might not have realized how far they've grown distant with each other and Einar couldn't help but feel half of it was his fault. And thus, he wanted to fix it

By plotting some really complicated and life-threatening quest for the two to go by

"You're crazy!" Sólbjört, his girlfriend, had once tried to voice her opinions on this, but sometimes it's better to think of it as just a passing wind

"I know right? This way, they both could realize what they've lost and how much they meant to each other! It's perfect!"

"So you're telling me, you're sending two people, clueless of the situation, not prepared to face any danger of some sort, to the Forbidden Forest, to protect a unicorn from all the dangerous man and unicorn-eating creatures present in the forest?!"

"Yes" At times like this, Sólbjört regretted knowing this idiot before her

"Einar, sweetheart, honeybun, love of my life-" Einar could've blushed in both happiness and embarrassment if it weren't for the fact that she slapped him afterwards

"Oww... What was that for?"

"For being a total idiot and not thinking things through! Honestly, you Gryffindors have no knowledge of self preservation and now you're risking the lives of two people who probably still have the will to live! Do you really think the only way to get those two close once more is by risking their lives?!"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"GET THEM TO TALK?! LIKE DECENT PEOPLE?!"

"I thought about it. But it Just won't give much of an impact just to 'talk'" Sólbjört face palmed. The voice in the back of her head, however, admitted that he's right, to amend a broken relationship talking won't do the trick, but does it have to be life-threatening? Apparently Einar thought so

"Okay, so _if_ this works out, is there even a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest? As far as I know, most unicorns are hidden. They don't want to be seen by wizarding eyes and they're really hard to find"

"Andrean spotted it once. One moment he lost a bet and the next came running out of the Forbidden Forest screaming like a girl because he thought the unicorn was gonna stab him" She would never understand the bets settled by the Slytherin house, and she knew Andrean was not the one to back out of a bet. She's glad she ended up in a more sensible house capable of common knowledge

"I still don't know. Look, I don't know about Klemens, but Matthías isn't much of a fighter. If you were there, you should've seen him in Defence Against The Dark Arts. One moment he's excelling in all complicated spells, the next he tripped over his own two feet during a duel. Practical lessons are good but once it comes down to actually duelling, he's all clumsy and wobbly"

"Well at least he knows how to cast spells. Klemens isn't much of a spell caster. He literally failed first grade Charms class, He got a T in every one of his Transfigurations, he literally almost died in DADA, and we weren't even duelling, he just couldn't perform a simple spell! His incompetence amused me sometimes" Sólbjört couldn't help but snort. She had never heard of someone so incompetent in spell casting

"He is, however, brilliant when it comes to Magical Creatures. Any little details about literally any beasts, he has them in the back of his mind. If he has the knowledge of every one of the beasts inhabiting that forest, then he has a chance to make it through the night in once piece. Anything your side is capable of? Or is he just a pathetic dueller?" The girl shot him a short but dark glare, it was already idiotic for him to sacrifice her housemate to his impending doom, now it's just rude of him to insult her housemate. She thought long and hard

"Well, he's great at Potions. But I doubt he could brew anything in the forest nor would it be useful in defending himself and his cousin" Einar sighed. Of course the older one had to be the pathetic one

"So he's just a pathetic dueller?"

"He's not pathetic. He's good at duelling, really good. He's mastered the patronus charm already so I doubt he's as pathetic as you described him to be. But for some reason he tends to hesitate and I think that's why he would fall and tumble and even trip on his own two feet. Not sure why he'd hesitate but some thought it's because he-" She was interrupted mid-sentence which honestly offended her alot

"Do you think he'd hesitate in the face of a man-eating mysterious beast threatening the lives of his and his most beloved family member's?"

"I don't think so-"

"Perfect! They have enough in their arsenal to last them about a few hours in the forest! We'll round them up on the next day of the full moon and have them explore!" Sólbjört felt like this was wrong, that she had to try to convince him more, but something about this plan also made her want to see the end results. Maybe they'd survive?

Well, that's for time to tell

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and comment


End file.
